


Babysitting with Darcy

by HKThauer



Series: Starcy Stuff [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: But won't appologize, F/M, Rhodey Bucky and Jane hatch a plot, Rhodey Is a Good Bro, Rhodey is Darcy's Step-Brother, So he tries to get them together instead, Steve Delivers Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:12:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKThauer/pseuds/HKThauer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy is nephew-sitting when the pizza her step-brother ordered arrives. The delivery guy is very patriotic. </p>
<p>Follows after my other 'Starcy Stuff' fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting with Darcy

     Rhodey had a plan. Okay, an apology would probably be the best course of action, but that would require an admission of guilt. Rhodey refused to give his Darce-Bug any ammunition to use against him at family dinners. Her mother was scary and his father tended to agree with whatever she said. 20 years of marriage and they were still smitten. Darcy called them Disney characters, but that was neither here nor there. Rhodey had a plan. After talking to Bucky and Jane, he was cinvinced it was a good plan. They were both convinced that it would work, or at least not backfire horribly, so Rhodey was marking it as a win, and calling for pizza. Then telling Steve to get it. For Darcy. Because of reasons. He only had to wait a few minutes to order, because this op  _"Yes, Natasha, this is TOTALLY an op"_ was time sensitive. Rhodey had to make sure Steve would arrive at the opportune time. After waiting for the right moment, he called and placed the order. Then he had to make the call to Steve.

     " _Rogers_."

     "Hey man, can you do me a solid?"

     " _What mess am I getting you out of now?_ "

     "I resent that remark. But can you get the pizza Nick's is delivering to the lobby and take it to my floor? I'd do it, but I'm stuck on this stakeout with Widow and she won't let me leave. OW! NAT! STOP HITTING ME!"

     "... _If you're on a stakeout, who is the pizza for?_ "

     "The babysitter, I've been leaning on her a lot lately while I've been working on this particular issue." Rhodey smiled as Steve seemed to put two and two together and reach four. (As long as four means Darcy _is_ babysitting and is _definitely not_ in any kind of romantic relationship with Rhodey)

     " _How long have you had a kid living in the tower?!"_

     "About eighteen months. Can you get the pie or not?"

     " _Yes, but you owe me. And rest assured, I_ will _collect_ "

     "Thanks. That was all I needed to know."

Rhodey smiled and rubbed the shoulder Nat had somehow managed to hit from across the table without making a mess.

* * *

     Steve slowly walked in to Rhodey's floor of Avengers Tower. He had a fantastic smelling pizza in his hand and supposedly somewhere on this floor, there was a gorgeous woman waiting for it. Using his serum-enhanced hearing, Steve followed the sounds of life further into the apartment until he found the two people he was looking for. Darcy was giving a wiggling baby a bath in the kitchen sink, and looked up with delight when she heard him pass through the entry.

     "Steve! Sorry to say, James is on a date right now. But if you let me finish putting my nephew here to bed, I'd be more than happy to help you eat that glorious smelling pizza you brought!" 

     "No problem, the pizza is actually for you anyway. Rhodey asked me to bring it for- Did you say nephew?" Steve's brain had finally caught up with his mouth and realized how Darcy had referred to the tyke she was busily drying off.

     "Yep. Step-Nephew to be technical. Cutest guy on the planet to be correct. I save the step for referring to my turd of a step-brother when he forgets that I am a mature adult capable of adulting, not the two-year-old he met me as. I guess in his defense, he does have a decade or so of experience on me, and knows I probably would have eaten his entire stash of junk food if he hadn't sent up some patriotically delivered pizza." Darcy was putting Rhodey's son, _her nephew_ , into some Thor footie pajamas that she had pulled out of her backpack. Steve was busy marveling over how natural she was with kids, and wondering what her own kids would be like someday, while hoping they would look a lot like him. His daydreams were interrupted when Darcy waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

     "Steve, did you hear me?" He sheepishly shook his head and she continued "Buzz here could use a story and a lullaby or two. Could you do that? I have to pee like a racehorse."

     "Um, sure?" Steve carefully held the baby and moved to the rocking chair in the living room he had passed on his way to the kitchen, while Darcy ran to the bathroom faster than Pietro ran to a buffet. "Allright kiddo, let me tell you the story of how I met your Aunt. It was just an ordinary day...."

     

 

 


End file.
